Dejavu
by mollaseulkka
Summary: Baekhyun merasa kisahnya 21 tahun yang lalu dengan Chanyeol terulang kembali oleh sang anak, Park Chanhyun. Dirinya jadi merasa seperti mengalami Dejavu, hanya saja dengan tokoh yang berbeda. "Jadi Appa dan Eomma dulu juga sepasang sahabat? Seperti Aku dan Bey?" Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Hunhan/Kaisoo/Chenmin and Other
1. Chapter 1

Dejavu

Cast : find by yourself

Genre : family, drama, fluff(?)

.

.

Happy reading~

Remaja lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu membawa kaki-kakinya untuk berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi mengingat jam pulang sekolah telah lewat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Wajah tampan dan juga manisnya itu tak lupa untuk terus tersenyum mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan sebentar lagi. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah kotak coklat berhias pita berwarna merah jambu dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna _peach_.

Tas di punggungnya meloncat-loncat kecil mengikuti setiap langkah lebarnya. _Well_ , alasan mengapa ia terlihat begitu senang adalah karena ia akan menemui perempuan yang disukainya sebentar lagi.

Pagi tadi, ia telah menaruh selembar kertas di loker si gadis yang bertuliskan ajakannya pada pujaan hatinya itu untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah saat ia selesai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama tiga puluh menit di taman samping gedung sekolah. Saat istirahat makan siang, si gadis menyapanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggunya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat itu daripada senyuman cantik sang pujaan.

Membayangkan kejadian tadi siang, membuatnya begitu tidak sabar untuk menemui –calon –gadisnya di taman. Ia berhenti di ujung tikungan koridor untuk melihat bagaimana penampilannya. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat penampilannya, namun hidungnya segera mengendus bau yang sedikit menganggu. Saat mengendus bagian bawah lengannya, dahinya seketika mengernyit. Dengan cepat ia buka tas ranselnya dan memungut sebuah parfume mahal asli dari Paris yang dibelikan _appa_ nya satu bulan lalu. Bau parfume mahal segera tercium dari blazer warna _cream_ nya.

Lelaki dengan tinggi 170 cm itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda untuk segera menuju ke taman. Namun baru lima langkah berbelok dari ujung koridor, sebuah pemandangan menyesakkan memasuki penglihatannya. Membuat kotak coklat dan sepucuk surat di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang cukup di dengar oleh dua orang yang sedang menempelkan bibir mereka. Dua orang yang sedang berdiri lima meter darinya segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Membuat sepasang mata milik satu-satunya perempuan di sana membulat menyadari kehadirannya yang masih mematung dengan dada yang terasa sesak.

"C-Chanhyun?" gadis bersurai coklat itu nampak sekali gugup dan terkejut menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya? Lalu apa yang ku lihat Bey?" Ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang sarat akan kekesalan dan juga amarah.

"B-bukan! Dia hanya-"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Lantas mengapa kau mengatakan padaku jika hubunganmu dengan Jongsoo berakhir?"

Lelaki yang disebut namanya bersedekap dada dengan gaya angkuh, menatapnya dengan remeh.

"Bebey sebenarnya memang masih mencintaiku Park, jika kau ingin tahu." Jongsoo menampilkan seringaiannya, "Dia memutuskan aku karena dia ingin menjaga perasaanmu. Aku heran, bukankah kau hanya sahabatnya, tapi mengapa Bebey begitu menjaga perasaanmu? Huh? Apakah kau mencintai Bebey?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat, "Bukan! Itu tidak benar Chanhyun! Jangan dengarkan ucapan Jongsoo! Aku memutuskannya karena memang aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi." Pandangan Bebey beralih pada Jongsoo di hadapannya. "Aku memutuskannya karena dia berselingkuh di belakangku!"

Chanhyun mendekat dua langkah dan menampilkan senyuman mengejek, "Benarkah? Apakah berciuman seperti tadi tidak termasuk tindakan mencintai huh? Dasar para gadis. Munafik sekali!" Dengan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia tak peduli dengan Bebey yang telah mengeluarkan air mata, Chanhyun berbalik dan memilih pergi dari sana sebelum ia melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Jongsoo.

Si sialan itu. Kenapa ia selalu maju selangkah darinya?

"Kenapa aku mengenaskan sekali huh? Kau payah Park Chanhyun!" lirihnya saat telah memasuki mobil Ferrari Enzo putihnya. "Kenapa kau membohongiku Bey?"

.

.

Suara bantingan pintu utama cukup mengagetkan pria mungil berusia tiga puluh Sembilan tahun itu. Dari arah ruang tengah ia melihat putra semata wayangnya datang dengan wajah kusut dan memerah. Rambut hitamnya terlihat acak-acakan dengan seragam yang telah berantakan. Langkah kaki itu terlihat berat hingga menimbulkan suara decitan sepatu.

Baekhyun –pria mungil itu –segera berdiri untuk menghampiri putranya yang terlihat sangat payah. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kemana saja kau Park Chanhyun?! Kenapa kau baru pulang? Kau tidak ingat waktu? Lihat pukul berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan malam.

"Aku lelah _eomma_ , biarkan aku istirahat." Chanhyun berucap dengan wajah lelah dan suara yang serak. Cukup mengingatkan Baekhyun akan kelakuan suaminya dulu saat ketahuan mabuk-mabukan. Anak dan ayah sama saja.

"Kau dari _club_ malam bukan?" Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan anaknya, "Dan kau minum alcohol."

Chanhyun menggeleng dengan lemah.

"Jangan bohong! _Eomma_ mencium bau alcohol dari mulutmu. Kau mengerti kesalahanmu Chanhyun? Pertama, kau pulang larut malam hampir seperti jam pulang _appa_ mu. Kedua, kau pulang dari _club_ malam. Dan ketiga, kau minum alcohol. Untung saja _appa_ mu belum pulang, jika dia tahu kau pulang malam dan minum alcohol, _eomma_ yakin kau akan dihukum untuk menghitung jumlah lantai di rumah."

"Ayolah _eomma_ , ini belum terlalu larut. Memangnya aku anak bayi, pukul tujuh malam sudah tidur?"

"Kau ini masih kecil, jangan pulang malam-malam apalagi kau membawa mobil sendiri. Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu Chanhyun _ie_ , _eomma_ tidak ingin kau terluka."

Chanhyun yang memang pada dasarnya sedikit mabuk, berjalan mendekati _eomma_ nya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang _eomma_ dengan manja.

"Siapa yang terluka?" Sebuah suara berat cukup mengejutkan keduanya yang sedang berpelukan. Baekhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa melepasnya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kantor. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Chanhyun. Berantakan dan tampak payah.

"Chanhyun jawab pertanyaan _appa_. Mengapa mobilmu masih hangat? Apa kau baru pulang?"

Chanhyun yang masih berada di pelukan _eomma_ nya hanya sedikit menggumam. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan segera menghampiri _istri_ dan anaknya. Mengelus surai anaknya yang berantakan, "Ada apa?"

Suara isakan terdengar dari bibir Chanhyun. Baekhyun mengelus punggung anaknya sayang, "Ada apa sayangnya _eomma_? Ceritakan saja apa yang membuatmu menangis." Baekhyun menuntun Chanhyun yang masih memeluknya untuk duduk di sofa diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Bebey.."

"Bebey?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Oh Hani." Bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan Bebey?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tangannya masih setia mengelus surai anaknya.

"Aku melihatnya berciuman di koridor dengan Jongsoo saat aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia berbohong padaku." Jelas Chanhyun. "Mengapa aku harus menyukai sahabatku sendiri?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Hey _Uri_ Chanhyun, ingin mendengar cerita masa lalu _eomma_ dan _appa?_ " tawar Baekhyun.

Chanhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada perut sang _eomma_ dan menatap tak mengerti, "Cerita apa?"

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

 _Haii aku bawa ff baru kkk. Anyway, Chanhyun di sini wajahnya ada di cover ya, itu editannya kak_ _ **baekdheyeol**_ _di ig sumpah keren bingit. Lalu Bebey itu cewek yang mirip banget sama lulu, dan Jongsoo di sini aku bayangin wajahnya seperti Taeyong di SmRookies._

 _Oh ya aku mau promosi juga ff aku di cic challenge, judulnya 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'. Bantuin review dan fav ya kawan-kawan kkk_


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
